Different
by birthdaygirl1188
Summary: "You said we needed to talk, I didn't imagine it would be like this," Joe said./When Joe bails Demi out of jail, they finally talk since the break-up.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be a Joe/Demi story. The surnames are changed, so it is legal. Oh, and Please review. Because I need to know if you want me to**** continue.  
**

* * *

_'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to take a stand''  
_  
_Argh, its 4 in the morning, who calls at this time?  
_

_''Haloo?'' _Joe asked, with a sleepy voice.

_''Did I wake you?'' _a girls voice asks.

_''Yes, and who is this?'' _Joe asks again, too tired to look at the screen.

_''Joseph Adam Jones, you don't have my number?'' angry Miley practically screams into phone._

_''For your information, Miley Ray Cyres, I do have your number, but since you are calling me in the middle of the night, you better have a very good reason to disturb my beauty sleep!'' Joe says angrily._

_''For __**your **__information I do have a very good reason to call you,'' _she says, before Joe gets a chance to ask what it is, she continue's, _''Demi is in trouble ,and she needs your help.''_

_In this moment a million thoughts run through Joe's head. What trouble? Is she okey? Where is she? _

_''Joe? Are you listening?'' _Miley ask's, groaning at the end.

''_Oh, yeah..'' _Joe says, trying to remember what she said before. 

_''So, as I said, since you are in L.A. I need you to go down there and bail her out.''  
_

_Wait, what?_

_''SHE IS IN JAIL?'' _Joe scream into the phone.

_''Um, hallo? I knew you weren't listening!'' _Joe doesn't even listen anymore, his thoughts is on Demi. _Demi. Sitting in jail. How did that happen? And for what?_

_''Which station?'' _was his final question before hanging up.

* * *

''Hi, Im here for Demetria Loveto,'' he said to black woman who was sitting at large, and high desk.

''Oh, boy. Umm, okey, could you wait a few sec, I'll get someone,'' she said.  
_What did she mean by ,oh boy?_

''Mr..'' middle aged man, asked Joe.

''Jones,'' he answered.  
_  
_'' come with me please,'' officer said, ''please sit down.''

''Thank you,'' Joe answered.

''So, you will have to fill out some forms, and pay 250000.00 $ if you want to bail out,'' officer explained.

''Oh..ok,'' Joe was taken back. 250000 $? _Wow, just wow. _

''Ok, then, please sign here.. and here..yes, and remind that we take underage drinking very seriously here,'' officer said.

''Ms. Loveto will be escorted through the back door, because there are some paparazzi in front,'' officer said.

''Yes, thank you very much,'' Joe answered.

Joe took out his car keys, and waited by the back door.  
His breath hitched in his throat, by the sight in front of him. Two officers by Demi's sides, practically carrying her. She looks like a mess. Her hair is everywhere. Her dress barely covers her bottom. She has black pumps on, and you can see her bra, because her dress is practically on her ribs. But she looks always.

''Thank you,'' Joe says to the police officers, when they steady her.  
He looks at her angrily, and she looks just as angry as he does, only for a different reason.  
''Get in the car, NOW!'' Joe says angrily.

But by the look on her face, she is not getting in the car anytime soon.

_***  
_Sooo, what do you think? ;)  
PLEASE REVIEW. Because I need reviews to write this story.  
**And DO YOU WANT this to be T rated or M rated story?**  
xoxo. Birhday girl. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

HI. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. For not updating, I have my exams this year, and my grades weren't so good last year so, I have study extra hard now. And now finally my spring break started. So kill me, stab me. Whatever. And I'm so sorry, for the mistakes in the last chapter. I corrected them, but somehow my computer updated with mistakes. Ah, so I hope that won't happen again. :)

So, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Demi's POV

I couldn't believe that he was standing in front of me.

I couldn't believe that Miley called him of all people.

I couldn't believe that I let Chloe take me to a club, and get me drunk.

Wow, I even felt dizzy just thinking about this.

I suddenly felt emberessed and fixed my dress. His dark eyes full anger, and disappointment.  
Wait, why is he disappointed? He has no right to be.

''So, you aren't gonna say anything? You're just gonna stand there?'' he practically spits out the last sentence.

''How dare you to speak to me like that?'' I yelled out angrily.

''How I dare? How you dare to do something like this? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? '' he screamed.

Oh, my head hurts now..

''I...I-''

Suddenly there was a lot of noise, and at that moment I knew if we don't get out of here, I would have to face the paparazzi.

Joe grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. His hold on my hand was extremely tight, that I knew it was going to leave a very huge bruise.

After he opened the door, he let my hand go. I hissed at the pain. But he didn't seem to notice.

After about 15 minutes, of dead silence, I saw that he missed the turn to my house.

''Where do you think you are taking me?'' I was surprised that I didn't sound nearly as angry as I felt.

''Well, I'm definitely not driving you to your house, so where else?'' he said, not sounding half as angry as he did before.

Maybe he'll calm down..

In about 10 minutes, we pulled in front of his house.

He got out, but I just sat there. I can't move, I feel like I might throw up. My head is spinning. My arm hurts.

Joe opened the door on my side, and waited for me to get out. But I can't.

''Jeez, Demi how much did you drink?'' he asked sadly.

Suddenly I felt those familiar arms around my arms and legs.

''Put me down. Now!'' I told him after he carried me inside and locked the doors.

He groaned and placed me on the couch.

I jumped when he threw his keys against the wall.

I turned and glared. He was watching me from the doorway.

He stared at me.

I hated him for his silence.

I hated him for being so damn calm when I felt like I'm about to burst.

I hated him for not just making me angry, but for simultaneously making me feel like my insides have been ripped to shreds, and I couldn't do anything but cry with the pain of it.

He calmly moved towards the couch, sitting down, _calmly_ sitting down, and I just wanted to tear him apart so that he could feel some of the emotion that is sending shockwaves through my body.

He leaned in and for a moment I didn't breath anymore.

''Why?'' he whispered.

''You know why,'' I whispered back.

''Demi, this is not how you deal with things,'' he said..

''Then how? Get a new boyfriend? Take him to the tour and rub it in your face? Yeah, that's way better,'' I said with sarcastic voice.

''At least its better than getting drunk, and getting arrested!'' he said.

_Here we go again.._

''YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!'' I screamed as I got up.

''I JUST BAILED YOU OUT OF JAIL! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! '' he screamed also getting up.

''OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!'' I scream.

There's complete, dead, silence after my words and he feels taken aback by my cursing. It's rare to hear me he made me curse, he pushed me to the very edge.

''Oh, I'm stupid? I'm not the one who's dressed like a fucking whore,'' he smirks.

My jaws drops, like actually drops. In this very moment, I have hundreds of emotions running through my head. I feel like crying, I feel like screaming.

I look at him, not knowing what to say.

''I..

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it, hate it?

Oh, and most of you said, that you want this to me M rated. So, its gonna be M rated.

I will **update** next week **about 29****th****. If I get enough reviews. SO REVIEW.**

**P.S. **English is not my first language. So, I'm sorry if some things don't sound logical. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo, my dear readers**. I still get reviews, favourites etc, and I wanted to kinda finish it.

**For those who don't know, this is a very old story, when back in the day Demi and Joe dated, and broke up, and Joe started dating Ashley Green.**

Also, I'm very sorry for my language, I know it sometimes changes tenses, but as I said English isn't my first language, and in my country English is just the tourist language, so forgive me for mistakes. ;)

If anyone is still reading, **please review**, so I know that it was worth the time.

!: Surnames are changed, so this is legit.

ENJOY. :)

* * *

''I..I can't believe you just said that,'' Demi whispered. Joe didn't normaly swear, at least the Joe she used to know. _Who am I kidding, I don't know Joe anymore. Of course he would say something like that. _

Suddenly some kind of instict kicks in Demi, and she quickly runs into Joe's bathroom. She could hear him runing too, but she locks the door before he can open them.

''Fucking asshole,'' Demi sighed. She hopes he doesn't hear that, but by the sounds behind the closed doors, she knew he did.

''Demi. Come. Out.,'' Joe says very slowly.

No answer.

''Demi! This is my house, and if I have to break down the doors I will do it!'' He says.

_Shit  
_

''For fucks sake,'' she yells as she opens the door, ''What is wrong with you?''

''What is wrong with me?!'' He yells back, ''I dont think you are in the right situation to be asking ME that.''

''Ugh..'' she lets out a noise and goes to wash her face. Her mascara is all over her face, her make-up is everywhere.

On her way, she stumbles in her heels and loses her balance. She falls down, and hits her head against the left side of the bathtub.

''Fuck! Are you okay?'' Joe quickly asks as he rushes to her and helps her to get up.

''Yes. But my head hurts really bad,'' she says hissing.

He helps her move back to the couch.

''I'll go gets some ice.'' he says disappearing into the kitchen.

For a second Demi thinks of running away, but that thought vanishes as soon as she tries to get up from the couch.

_Ouchh..I'm going to kill Chloe.._

_Flashbacks from the last 6 hours run through her mind like a movie. _

_Little scenes from the bar, everyone shouting "SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS", her laughing, her and Chloe dancing at the bar stool, her dancing with a guys named Mike, her running to the bathroom and falling, security guards picking her up and carrying her to the guard room, her vomiting, them calling the cops, her being carried away.. oh God._

_I GOT ARRESTED. F.U.C.K. The tabloids are going to eat me alive._

Joe comes back with a ice-patch. He hands it to Demi.

''Ahh..God.. that feels good,'' she says moaning. Joe's eyes darken at the sweet sound of her moan. He watches her lips as she parts them slightly.

She lays back still holding the ice patch to her head. Her chest moves up and down and her dress is still not covering her bra. Her dark blue lace bra fits her breasts perfectly.

He continues to look at her moving chest when..

"JOE" Demi screams wide eyed.

''What?'' He asks innocently.

''Oh, don't give me that look. You have your new toy now, look at her all you want,'' she says pulling up her dress. ''Where is Ashley by the way?''

''She is not my toy and she is in L.A. right now for the Twilight premier.'' Joe says proudly.

''Yeah.. rightt,'' Demi mocks him. Joe's eyes darken as she whispers the last word.

''What do you think I'm lying?'' he snaps.

''I don't know,'' Demi snaps back, ''For the past few months, I never know anything with you.''

''Well, thats not my fault, is it?'' he snaps now getting angry.

''YEAH, YEAH IT'S ALL MY FAULT, ISN'T IT.'' Demi yells. ''I DID EVERYTHING. I DUMPED MY SELF, DIDN'T I?'' Demi yells standing up.

''Oh, not again with this'' Joe whispers.

As Joe stands up Demi takes a step back. He moves foward, she steps back again.

''Demi..'' Joe warns taking another step fowards her.

''Don't come near me Joe, I mean it.'' Demi warns him, taking two steps back and hitting the wall behind her.

''What are you going to do? Run? In those heels I don't think so. Yell? Yell as much as you want,'' he says,slowly moving foward, so that they are face to face ''Hit me?'' Demi gasps as flashback runs through her head of slapping Joe. He now is extremly close to her, '' You've done that, and I don't think I liked that.''

They are now only inches apart. They're practically breathing the same air right now.

Demi moves her palm against his chest, trying to slowly push him away.

''Joe.. Stop,'' she says.''I'm warning you again.''

''Why? You used to like when I did this,'' he smirks. And as soon as he says the last word, Demi pushes him as strong as she can.

_He always used to do this. I used to love feeling his body against mine.. until he dumped me._

''What is wrong with you? Haven't you done enough?'' she says as tears form in her eyes.

Joe's smirk fades as soon as he sees her sad eyes. He closes the distance between them and hugs her while she tries to push him away again.

''JOE, let me go,'' she whispers, ''I'm really tired.''

After a couple of seconds he lets her go. His arms fall and he moves to the staircase, climbing up he stops in the middle and he reaches out his hand...

* * *

**TBC, if you review guys.**

**I have to know if any of you are still reading.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**-BirthdayGirl  
**


End file.
